Late Winter's Night's Dream
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: Shakepeare's tale 'Midsummer Night's Dream' Unfolds around with our favorite Hogwarts students! takes place sixth year! NOW COMPLETE! Please enjoy and Review!
1. Too Much Expostion

A/N: I own nothing, if I did, well then I'd be some kind super J.K.R./Shakespeare author, and I would probably be like the happiest person ever!! But since I am not, I don't own anything. My name isn't in any American or British household, and my work is not being turned into a movie. But if I do say so myself, if I made a movie out of this It would totally rock!!

Late winter's Night Dream

Ron's socked feet padded heavily down the boys' dormitory stairs and he stepped drearily into the common room rubbing his temples with the base of his hands, his eyes closed in frustration. He heard the alarmed speak of furniture springs and looked up.

Hermione sat bundled in a bed comforter on the couch and a small stack of books sitting faithfully close by. Her face held a small hint of surprise; she still had a slight cold, so her nose was still pink and her mouth always slightly open. Her hair was oddly pulled into a sleek bun and fashioned with a chip, rather then its usual frizzy bush, Ron was so accustomed to. He had so many questions stocked up in his mind to ask her, but this was the first that flopped out of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lavender won't shut up," her voice was accented with congestion, she glanced over to him slightly interested, "you?"

"Same thing," he said in exasperation as he walked over to her, and flung himself into the space beside her feet.

"What has she given you some kind of device to talk when ever she wants, and now you hear her whine all the time?" Hermione's inventive sarcasm was not taken so lightly.

"Merlin No!" Ron looked mortified at the mere idea, "I keep having this dream that I break it off, but then she turns into a sphinx and eats me!" Hermione tried to hold in her mirth, "Don't laugh those dreams can really freaky, the last one I wasn't wearing trousers!"

"Break up with her already!" Hermione urged through the laughter.

"Don't you think I want to?" Ron snapped.

"Well, you better do it soon," Hermione warning sing-songly, "It was all I could do to over hear her saying something about you taking her on an amazingly romantic date for St. Valentine's day."

"What, I thought that passed while I was in the hospital wing? I thought I was safe!" Ron seemed on the verge of hysterics.

"Don't worry, Ron, Harry and I aren't going to let that harpy do this to you any more," Hermione pouted sympathetically, "but you've got to admit, it's your own fault for letting this get so out of hand, honestly why Lavender?"

"Why MacLaggen?" Ron countered.

"Touché," Hermione muttered, and looked away from him. There was a second of silence.

"What's the occasion?" Ron asked, for the sake of conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Your hair… it's smooth, it's never like that."

"Oh, no, no it's not special, it's wet," she corrected, "I took a shower, to get away from Lavender. When I came back she was still jabbering, so I just came down here," she then added meekly, "but thanks for noticing."

"Bit of silly thing to notice," Ron stared out into the fire dying before them, "What are you reading anyhow? I'd have thought you'd study enough in the day time."

"Their not school books Ron, I read these to relax."

"So you read school books to be stressed and these to relax," Ron connected the

dots incredulously, "As odd as it sounds it seems to suit you."

"Thanks," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"So what is it?"

"Shakespeare," she said shortly but pleased he asked.

"Oh, which play?"

"Mid—Ron you know Shakespeare?!" she was awestruck.

"Yeah," He assured her, secretly disgruntled she thought he didn't know any

famous muggles at all, "I've never read any of it," he then quickly clarified, "dad thought

it might be fun to see a muggle cinema picture, Hamlet was playing."

"And you liked it?" Hermione's eyes were shining to find this different part of

Ron.

"Hamlet kept talking to himself, that got kind of boring," he frowned at the

memory, "But the plot was pretty cool and the gore was wicked. Then another time mum

took me to see Romeo and Juliet with her and Ginny. That was not pleasant; I had to leave the theater when I kept calling Romeo an idiot."

"You think so too?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to see the end, but mum and Ginny were crying when they came out so I didn't mind missing it." He shook his head of the thought, "So what'd that?"

"Midsummer Night's Dream, sorry, no gore."

"Oh, so no one dies then?"

"No, it's a comedy, so everyone really just ends up married," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, well I'll let you get back to it," Ron made to get up.

"Well I just picked this up when you came in, you could stay and I could you it to you," she tried for a casual tone but added quickly, "Besides I'm sure it's a much better option then being eaten by Sphinx Lavender in your knickers over and over again,"

Ron cringed when he remembered his nightmare, "Well, when you're right, you're right."

"And I'm always right."

"Just start reading," Ron smirked,

"Act I…" she began.

By the third act Ron was asleep, by the second scene, so was Hermione.

Ron opened his eyes. He expected to wake up to the common room ceiling. He started in bemusement at a star strewn sky bordered by young tree tops. He sat bolt up; he was sitting on a mossy bed of forest floor. Ron wasn't even in the school robes he fell asleep in that night, but Greek linens with armor over. He looked to his side and jumped in surprise of the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Sitting starry eyed and transfixed on Ron was Hermione. She sat on her knees in a Greek toga as well, that flowingly fell just at the bottom of her thigh. Her face glowed and was lightly made up. Atop her head was a wreath of flowers, and ribbons that ran down through her hair. It was not wet in a clip nor was its ordinary bush of curls, more of a median between the two. She was stunning in the moon light.

In a natural wordless moment, they leaned toward each other, eyes closed, and lips met in a short magnetic kiss.

A/N : Sooo? trust me it gets better that was only the exposition!! Tell me whats one your mind!! REVIEW PLeaSe!


	2. A really clingy Harry

A/N: If you read this chapter before, the A/N was a lie, I'm updating on the popular demand of the next chapter. So All I can say is good things come to those who wait/ tell me they really really wnt to know whats going to happen, so for the meanwhile enjoy this chapter/ chapter 3!

He opened his eyes again. This time he was staring at the common room ceiling. He felt the sinking springs of the couch and the worn material of his school robes, worst Hermione had been replaced by-

"Won-Won!" the name sounded like nails on a chalk board in his ears. Sunshine streamed in through the windows and it hurt his eyes as they adjusted. Lavender rambled on about something or other, probably the amazing date she was already spreading rumors about. Ron couldn't even pretend to care, all his thoughts focused on Hermione. Of course, those emotions had run their course though Ron before, but never before with such intensity. He needed to do something quick, but first he had to lose Lavender.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he ran over her run on sentence about whatever she was planning.

"Her—Hermione?" she pouted and all Lavender's energy was drained as she stuttered the name of her rival, "I think she went to the boy's dorm to get something from Harry, but Won-"

"Perfect!" he cut her off again and dashed up the stairs.

Hermione as it turned out was coming down the stairs with the typical stack of school books.

"Hi, Ron," she stopped and smiled at him, "Sorry I left you down there last night, but my colds doing loads better." She pointed out the lack of congestion in her nose.

"You look wonderful," Ron marveled.

"Ron it was just a cold, I didn't change that much." Hermione said awkwardly blushing in spite of herself.

Ron couldn't take it any longer; she was so close in this tiny stair well. With a clatter of fallen books, he took her by the waist and pulled her closer and powerfully kissed her. Hermione's tenseness quickly melted as she placed her hands around his neck.

They broke apart, Hermione was dumbstruck.

"R-Ron what—did – what just?"

"Shh-," Ron stopped her sharply, his complete demeanor changed. He was now angry and jealous looking even. He heard a girl's laughter from the 6th year room. "What was that? Is Ginny up there?"

"Yes, but Ron-?" Hermione was still lightheaded and getting more confused.

"With who?" he raged on.

"Harry"

"WHAT!?" he pushed past Hermione, so hard she stumbled down the stairs a few steps, and sped to the 6th year door.

"Ron!" she called out when she fell down, "Ronald Weasley come back here!" she yelled as she clambered up the stairs after him.

Ron burst through the door, nearly breaking its hinges. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the edge of a bed, snogging quite grotesquely.

"WHAT- THE-HELL!" he roared, immediately Harry and Ginny jumped apart and stood a distance between them.

"Ron!" Hermione panted behind him, "what in the world is the matter with you?!" she stopped when she caught the situation, "Oh."

Harry wasn't looking at any one, Ginny on the other hand fumed cherry red as she shot the stink eye at Ron, who resembled a boiled beet.

"In the name of Merlin's nose hairs WHAT'S GONING ON HERE?!"

"Ron? What's wrong," Ginny crossed her arms waiting for an explanation, "you hate all my other boyfriends, and Harry's your best friend! Cut me some slack!"

"No, NO, No!" he turned to Hermione, she had been smiling for Ginny a little until he said, "Did you know about this!?"

"Well, I didn't know this," she motioned to Harry and Ginny, who were now taking tiny side steps to each other, "would happen, but I knew Ginny still liked him, and Harry defiantly developed those feelings at some point in time and I noticed."

"You did?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time, Harry in awe Ron with disgust. Ron looked at Harry immediately, and he jumped away from Ginny again starting the dance all over again.

"Sorry, Harry your emotions are kind of obvious, at least to me," she shrugged as she reflected on the thought, then snapped out of it, "But I'm not here to be on the witness stand!" she burst out irritated, and hit Ron on the shoulder.

"What?" he complained.

"What? Is that all you have to say? What?" she was growing to hysterics, "you meet me in the hallway, you kiss me in some frenzy, then run off in a mad huff, nothing no explanation, and you ASK- ME—WHAT!?"

"He kissed you!?" Ginny interrupted with a hopeful tone.

"Not now Ginny!" Hermione trilled as her face went rosy.

"Why are you pushing that?" Ron didn't see the point.

"Because… be- because I liked it!" she was on the verge of tears as she stormed for the room.

Ginny made a move to the door but was held back by Harry's grip on her hand

"I'm going to talk to Hermione; I'll see you at breakfast." She spoke in a slow and cheerful tone that a mother uses to assure a child. He nodded and released her hand, and then he watched her like a puppy until she closed the door.

As Ginny closed the door behind her, she heard Ron's ranting begin once more. 'Harry's been really clingy this morning' she thought for a moment but she didn't ponder it long. She finally had the boy she dreamed of marrying since she was six.

She found Hermione in the girls' bathroom washing her tears at the taps.

"So," Ginny rocked on her toes expectant.

"So what" Hermione picked, dully, at the toilet paper she blew her nose in.

"Oh, come on, he may be a git, but he kissed you, and you liked it, that's got to count for something."

"Yes, and now he won't explain that, or even why he's suddenly going to world's end to break you two up."

"Hey, I'm trying to be happy for you, so tell me what happened already!" Ginny smiled and hopped on to the sink next to Hermione's.

"Well, I met him in the stairway, and he looked really eager about something, so I apologized for leaving him last night-"

"What?!"

"It's not what you're thinking, I was waiting for Lavender to shut up and he came downstairs with a bad dream so I read him Shakespeare, he fell asleep, and anyway, I told him how much better my cold was getting. Well, he must have been very happy for me, or I really looked like hell when I was sick, because he said I looked wonderful, grabbed me and—and he kissed me!" she laughed to the memory, and took a pause to smile, "but then he completely changed, when he heard you and Harry."

"What can I say my brother is a prat." Ginny concluded.

"Yeah, I know, but just before that he seemed so different." Hermione reminisced, holding her waist as if to recreate the feeling.

"Well, come on, Harry's probably in the Great Hall waiting," Ginny took dragged Hermione from the taps, "say, has Harry ever picked you up when he hugged you?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered after wracking her mind, "Once I think, the summer before 5th year. It was the night he arrived at Grimwald Place."

"But… you hugged him first?"

"Well, yes almost knocked him over, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just that's what he did, out of the blue. Of course I wasn't going to argue at the time, but thinking back on it, it did seem a little out of character for him."

"That's been going around lately, don't you think?"

Tell me your thoughts! I want to know them! please review!!


	3. A very crafty Ginny

A/N: Alright i'm back, and so is my common sense. Right now I would like to Apoligize to all those who were waiting on this a little, for being soooooo stupid, this first week I took wayyyy too seriously, And I went a wittle bit review-crazy, I promise never to go that mental on you guys, rereading that Boycot chapter I'm sick at myself. So from the heart of my bottom I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo sorry!

With out farther adui (if thats how you spell it) I present the REAL ch. 3!! Please read, enjoy and review! :-)

Plans

That morning's breakfast was quite out of the ordinary. Usually Hermione subtly glared at Ron and Lavender eating one another's face, rather then the food. Harry would occasionally glace over to Ginny and Dean talking in an intimate manner.

But now, Ron starred with irritation and loathing to Harry and Ginny diagonal to from him, while Lavender failed to grasp his attention. Across from Ron, Hermione studied him, leaned on her elbow with her chin in her hand, and mouth agate. Dean and Seamus were at the end of the table deep in conversation; Dean's pained expression signaled it probably was about Ginny's leaving him for Harry.

"Well, I'm finished," Ron announced, louder then he needed to and stomped away, after the twentieth time Harry and Ginny sniggered in their whispers.

Hermione blinked out of her dazed composure, and stood, hoping to corner Ron by himself. Apparently, so was snog deprived Lavender because she stood as well.

The two girls, glared to each other. They fought to the death, their scowls equal until Hermione picked it up a notch. She angled her head just slightly to the left and narrowed her eyes to a stare that could kill a basilisk. Lavender blinked first, and backed down at last. She tried to convert her stand to leave into a reach for the milk pitcher, but the audience of their show down grew to nearly the whole school. Hermione marched from her seat triumphant, to find Ron, but paused quickly to confiscate another love potion for Romilda Vane. She scolded her severely about all the trouble her love potions had cause, firmly told her Harry was taken, anyhow.

"Ron!" she caught up with him in the, "I'm-"

"Hermione, I'm kind of busy," he walked at a constant speed not even bother to look at her.

"Ron, you're walking down an empty hall?" Hermione observed annoyed that he couldn't think up a better alibi.

"So?"

"So you're not doing anything," she was getting irritated by his indifference to the situation, "and we need to talk."

"No, I-,"

"Ron!" he froze and twitched, "Ron!" Lavender's voice called again from the entrance hall.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure Lavender's got loads to tell you," Hermione smiled cunningly.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Don't you dare cal-"

"I'm over here Lav," Hermione deepened her voice to imitate Ron's.

"That's not even my voice!"

"Doesn't matter Ron, she hears want she wants to hear," Hermione said mystically before skipping down the hall and cut through a tapestry. She kept an ear close to the passage entrance long enough to hear Ron dully greet Lavender.

"But Ron's defiantly going to follow us everywhere," she heard Ginny's voice from around the corner behind her. She jumped trying not to eavesdrop, and yet she was intrigued to see where this conversation was leading.

"I know but I've got an idea of where we can go!" Harry's voice said alluring to Ginny. Then there was a long stream of whispers past between them.

"No he'll never buy it," Ginny said back.

"Sure he will we just have to do it right," Harry said quietly. Hermione thought it was time to stop listening, and she walked around the corner.

"Oh, Hermione, did your hear anything?" Ginny asked worried.

"I heard enough," she bluffed, "I want to know the rest of this plan or I'm telling Ron."

"Well, I don't think we should tell anyone, sorry."

"But I'm not just anyone," Hermione protested, "I'm your friend and a prefect; I can help you dodge Ron!"

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head and checked his watch, "Well we have to go see you Hermione!" he waved quickly turning the corner to the tapestry entrance Hermione came from.

"I wouldn't go that way, Ron's in the hall," Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, having proved her point.

"Well, we're going to go to the room of requirements," Ginny began, coming back around the corner.

"But last year Malfoy broke in what's different?" Hermione asked.

"Well the room works like a fidilus charm whoever knows about the room being used they can get in."

"So, now I could get in?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if you wanted to be with us," Ginny said confused, "But you can't tell anyone."

"Of course not."

"Thanks, we really have to go now, Quidditch and all," Harry pulled Ginny down the other direction of the hall.

* * *

P.S. I dedicate this chapter to Coconut Girl for knocking the sense back in my head, and making this chapter possible. Thank you!


	4. A rather confused Neville

A/N: Alrighty well I'm back in action! I would have updated sooner, but I was sooo busy, reading Breaking Dawn, Losing my voice reading half the book out loud, then getting sick because I stayed up till 5a.m. reading and the fact that my cousin can't keep her germs to herself!!...Yeah well AnyWhhooo, I hope you like this chapter I think I had the best time wroting this part sooo...ENJOY!!

Hermione was just about to go off to the library, when she was struck by a brilliant idea to get Ron's attention. What if she led Ron to the room of requirement after Harry and Ginny as ploy to get him alone? Admittedly it wasn't the best plan but she didn't care, she was so crazy after the day's happenings, maybe a crazy plan would actually be effective.

A smile spread across her face as she turned back to the tapestry, where she left Ron to Lavender's torturous chit-chat. He was still there, sitting in a niche in the wall unoccupied by the usual suit of armor, pulling at his fiery hair as he wracked his brain.

"Where's Lavender?"

"Don't know, don't care. And if I did, why should I tell you? So you can go find her again, because you hate me?" he spat.

"Hate is a strong word, Ron."

"Well, I really, really, really don't like you."

"I'm not going to believe that, because I have leverage."

"What do you mean?" Ron looked at her with scornful eyes.

"I mean I know where Harry and Ginny are going tonight," she rocked on her heals.

"What?! Where, when? Wait why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not telling you where, or why I'm telling you in the first place, you'll just have to meet me at the library after practice," Hermione said evenly.

"Fine," Ron agreed, and then saw the flask she was holding and said suspiciously, "What's that?"

"Oh, I just confiscated it from Romilda Vane, love potion. Get rid of it for me." She instructed and tossed it to him, before she walked away with a happy skip in her step.

As Hermione left, Lavender returned quickly, Ron looked between the potion and his approaching 'girlfriend', "Get rid of ay? Why not kill two birds with one stone?" he said darkly to himself.

"Won-,"

"Hold that thought!" he ordered and rushed to the boys' bathroom. Only one person was in the bathroom. Neville was busy in front of the mirror cleaning some sort of orange stain off his robes.

"Neville!" Ron exclaimed with a friendly tone, "How 'ya doing mate, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, you know!" he spoke at the speed of light as he approached the dumbstruck and startled Neville, "Hang on you've got something in your hair let me get it!" Ron pinched a chunk of hair on the back of Neville's head, and yanked, "There you are good as new! Well see you!"

He turned away and dropped the hairs in the flask, then ripped the label off.

"Ron-,"

"Drink this!" he urged, pushed the bottle into her hands.

"Well what is it?" she squealed.

"It's… er, well it, you drink it and it tastes like whatever you would if you were a flavor." He ran his hand through his hair, pulling an alibi out of the air.

"Oh, Okay!" she grinned girlishly. Lavender daintily drained the flask, and gave it back to Ron. Suddenly, her eyes squeezed tight for a second and slowly opened them with a dreamy gaze.

"Ron, this really isn't fair to you but, I'm in love with someone else, I always have been."

"Really, who?" he asked feigning disappointment.

"Oh, but he probably, doesn't even know I'm alive!" she frowned and crossed her arms, thus increasing her already sizable bust.

"Oh, I'm sure he's noticed you," Ron cringed as he assured her chest, and then continued the act, "But if that's how you feel, well then I guess I'll just have to cope, but I understand." He threw a hand over his face to hide his torment, or rather his mirth.

"Oh, thank you Ron! Now I just have to find him!"

Just then Neville emerged from the bathroom, rubbing the spot of his head where Ron had pulled his specimen.

"There he is!" Lavender squealed and leaped toward him.

"Huh?" Neville looked up just in time to be forced up against the wall and hit his already pained head on it. When he was about to voice the hurt, Lavender began kissing him madly!

"Late Christmas present Nev." Ron said quietly, as he left his chemical romance for Quidditch practice.


	5. A Stupidly arseish Ron

Hey Hey What's up! I'm back with the next chapter Yea!! Alright I'm at a loss for words so I'll keep it short:

Please Read! Please Enjoy! Please Review!!

Ron's anger resurfaced once more when he was up in the air at the goal posts. He wasn't doing badly; he was actually much better then usual. His only discommendable action was when ever Harry was in the slightest proximity Ron aimed the Quaffle directly at his head.

As the practice wore into the night, oddly so did Ron's rage for Harry. At the end of practice, Dean, who was still substituting for Katie, passed water bottles. He set them down at each player's changing station, open and ready for them to drink. Ron was the first to come in, he took off his keeper gloves and the sat down to un-strap his leg guards, but he accidentally knocked over Harry's water.

"Ops…" he shrugged and continued to disrobe. As everyone else filed in from the pitch they chugged down their waters. Harry was last to return.

"Where's my water?" he panted searching the bench up and down.

"I sat on it, have some of mine," Ron said changing shirts.

Harry took the bottle and was just about to drink, then he stopped and asked, "Hang on, what's in this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you've been all day, why would you give me water that didn't have something in it?"

"I haven't put anything in that water," Ron pressed, "Now drink, you loon, before I change me mind!"

"Oh, well then cheers!" he took a large swig, and passed it to Ron, "So you're okay then? With the-me and Ginny thing, I mean?"

"Well I don't like it if that's what you mean." Said Ron with a meaningful look, but sighed and added, "I guess I can deal with it. Just no more of that kissy face stuff, it's just sick."

"But what about you and Lavender?" Harry accused.

"Doesn't really matter anymore, for alas we are no more," he said dramatically.

"Really! Good for you mate! What did you tell her you and Hermione?" he hinted.

"No," Ron didn't understand, "actually her and-," Ron thought a moment and took a long drink, "You know, it doesn't really matter, don't want to think about, you'll know soon enough. All I care about is her being out of the picture." He smiled.

"I'm glad for you mate!"

"Thanks, oh damn!" he checked his watch, "I got to go meet Hermione." He chugged the last of the water, then clapped Harry on the back.

"Oh, tell her I say Hi!" Harry suddenly blurted out in an odd sort of excited, needy, voice that didn't suite him at all, but then a second later he even seemed confused at his actions.

"Sure," Ron said with an uneasy look. As he turned away he saw Ginny rushing toward Harry, with some sort of excitement in her eyes.

As he reached the library Ron was about to call off the date raid with Hermione, when he remember the excitement in Ginny's eyes, and up from his stomach came bubbling that last bit of annoyance for Harry. He found Hermione quick, and dragged her away from her books.

"Ron! Hold on!" Hermione ordered him to stop.

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way genius!"

"Just go!" Ron commanded with a limp gesture for her to lead. She rolled her eyes and took him to the seventh floor.

"They're meeting here?" Ron looked incredulous

"No, they're meeting," she crossed the hall to a tapestry of trolls and looked to the opposite wall, "there."

She stepped up to the stone wall and closed her eyes in meditative thought thinking, 'I need the place Harry and Ginny and meeting in,' the door swelled into existence before them.

"That was easy," Ron said flatly head to the door, "well thanks, bye."

"Wait," Hermione sputtered and blocked his way for time, "I think we both have to go in, since I opened the room, and all."

"Fine," Ron stepped aside and let her open the door wide. They stepped over the threshold together, and the door shut on its own.

Ron was awe struck; he hadn't walked into a room, he had walked into a forest! Not just any forest but the same figment of Ron's imagination where he kissed his dream girl. The thinly treed moss floor, and starry skies were exact duplicates it seemed. To startle him farther when he turned to Hermione to voice his confusion, the Hermione that had been in the hallway with him was gone. In her place stood the beautiful styled haired version that he kissed him in this forest, even dressed in the white toga and all. Ron snapped his eyes shut tight and blinked them open again. Hermione was back in her school robes and bushy hair, to his relief.

"Are you sure you asked of the right place?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," she said anxiously, "maybe we should try again?" she suggested and turned back to the door. But it disappeared into more forest.

"Thanks a lot!" Ron glared at her condescendingly.

"Well this might where they came who knows?" Hermione defended.

"Well let's split up," Ron examined the area, "I'll go this way, you go that," he pointed forcefully.

"'Kay" Hermione's answer was weak and sad.

Nearing the end!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!


	6. A Violent Hermione

I'm Back not sure why I chose now to update, Maybe to convince My Horribly Mean, Girly, Twit Like, can't talk olde english to save his life, FRIEND that I was not Upset with him but rather was just having a little fun watching him over-think everything I say! TeeHee! (sorry to all that have no idea what I just said!) but what the hell! Excitment is in the air!

Hermione stalked through the trees, until the tears got the best of her. She flung herself onto a log and wept silently, then she sat rigid at the snap of a twig.

"Ron?" she smeared the water off her face, and turned to the sound, "Harry!" she jumped at the sudden company, and noticed him looking at her with a strange grin, "I-I it was late and I didn't want you two to get in trouble so I came to find you and--Where's Ginny?" she stopped her babbling, recognizing what was missing from the picture.

"Who cares?" Harry said dreamily approaching her, "All that matters is that I've found you." As he got closer Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor in disbelief, it was official, everyone in this school had gone bonkers!

"Are- …are you lost?" she was having trouble finding words in her head, and took a step back as he popped her bubble of personal space.

"I can never be lost with you!" he closed the space between them again and took her in his arms, and spun about happily.

"Ah! Harry!? What the-? Stop!" Hermione yelled, uncomfortably, fighting to be put down.

"Harry! Harry? What's the matter with you!" Ginny came running to him, "Hermione?"

"Go away Ginny can't you see I'm with Hermione!?" harry swatted her away, squeezing Hermione more so, making the situation even worse.

"What's he talking about?" Ginny glared sharply at Hermione, who was finally able to push herself out of Harry's grip, but still trying her best to keep his hands off her, when he reached out to hold onto her robes or something.

"How should I know? He came up to me with this goofy smile and starts swinging me around like a rag doll!"

"Don't you see Hermione?" Harry took both her hands and held them tightly, "I'm in love with you!"

"Excuse Me!" both girls said in unison and mutual shock.

"What's going on?" Ron cut through the bushes behind them, furious.

"Oh, Ron! Thank goodness," Hermione pulled out of Harry's vice grip on her hands, and placed them on Ron's reliably angry chest then laughed nervously, "Harry's acting like he's in love with me!"

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Ron smiled to Hermione and tented her small hand in one of his, "of course he's not in love with you!"

"You see," Hermione rationalized to Ginny and Harry.

"I am!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Yea—WHAT!" Hermione turned back to him with huge eyes, snatching her hands off of him quickly, as if he were poison ivy.

"I'm in love with you Hermione I always have been!" he got down on one knee and spread his arms out for her embrace.

"Well, I love her more!" Harry interjected.

"What are you two talking about? All day you've been nothing but a jealous arse, and you were in love with her!"

"That's right" Ron stood and pushed Harry away from Hermione, "you keep Ginny!"

"I don't want her, you take her!" Harry yelled back.

"She's my sister idiot!" Ron punched Harry, thus begining a rather painful looking fist fight.

"What are you playing at Granger?!" Ginny scowled at Hermione with suspicion.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I mean my brother isn't good enough for you, so you've got to have my boyfriend too?" she accused Hermione.

"Oh, wonderful! I get it! Your in on this too!" she spat back on the verge of tears.

"What are you on about?"

Hermione began to cry, "This whole day has been some kind of game to you! A sick joke at my expense! Some friends you lot are!"

"Hussy!"

"Traitor!"

"Frizzy hair Witch!"

Ginny and Hermione continued to share unpleasantries, so appalling they should not even be written! Ron and Harry skipped right to the wrestling into the only so convenient mud puddle close by. Just about the time Ron got Harry in a head lock, a peculiar cloudy mist flooded the forest and surrounded them.

Wahoo! I hope you liked it and That you will review! It's only too easy to make my day!!


	7. A Sadly Mistaken Seamus

HEY!! I'm soo EXCITED!! I REALLY want to hear what you guys think PLEASE, and I thank all of you now who already have!

so come on! OPEN YOUR HEARTS (and the review link at the end of the page!)

So without farther ADIEU! (THANK YOU kar33m, your review made me so happy and I wish I could have replied to it!) It is My deepest pride and Greatest pleasure to present to you the Seven and FINAL chapter of Late Winter Night's Dream!

Enjoy!!

Ron's head throbbed incessantly. He lay awake but didn't want to open his eyes. Finally his alert self got the best of him. He opened his eyes, and then shut them almost immediately, cursing under his breath to the sunlight, streaming through the giant stain glass windows in the walls.

He blinked the spots from his eyes and sat up slowly and confused. He lazily inspected the room; it was rather large, like an empty classroom, with plain stone walls and cathedral like windows that held a February's icy sky and a white hot sun that told him it might have been past noon. The worst part of this room was that there seemed to be no door. He looked to his side casually and took a double take, that made his head hurt even more.

"What the-?" Ron whispered looking at one sleeping Hermione, "Ah no…" he moaned jumping to the wrong conclusions, "But we didn't. Did we?" his voice was hoarse and frantic, as he tried to think thus making the ache in his head increase.

Only when he tried to stand he had realized how weak and bruised he was. Sleeping on the floor all night didn't help either. Giving up quickly, Ron leaned back on his hands and sat idly waiting for Hermione to wake up.

He sat silent for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. When he came up with nothing he decided impatiently to go to Hermione for the answers.

"Hermione!" he wobbled her shoulder lightly, "Wake up!"

'Urmm…"she stirred, "Ron don't talk so loud…" she groaned furrowing her brow, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I'm whispering…" Ron murmured to her, very confused.

"Well don't talk at all, Ron…" she mumbled, swatting his hand off her shoulder, and turned on her side, "RON!" she exclaimed a moment later and sat up immediately looking at him, "What are you doing in the-… not the girls dormitory?" Hermione slowly took in the room.

"Exactly!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"You tell me," Ron shared her bewilderment.

"Well, I don't know!" Hermione frantically skimmed the surrounding.

"I can tell I mean-,"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Look!" Hermione's eyes were frozen directly behind her, and she pointed at the two other huddled masses. Unmistakably they were Harry and Ginny.

Ron's face turned a shade of green thinking, 'Ah, no, no, no, not my sister!' jumping to more conclusions.

"Should we wake them?"

"No, let's just wait for them."

"Right," Ron agreed and tried to break this awkward ice, "So… you… don't remember…anything from last night?"

"Try Friday night," she rubbed her head, "Do you?"

"No," Ron said nervously worded the question, "So… you don't think anything happened?"

"What?" she snapped confused.

"Never mind!" Ron decided he hurt bad enough without Hermione beating that thought out of him.

They waited is silence until it came to an unbearable point that Ron had to act once more.

"This is ridiculous!" he got up at last, "Oi Harry, mate!" he said nudging his sleeping friend with his foot, "Scar-head! Wake up!"

"Wha…?" Harry tried to get up, "Ohhh!..." then he groaned in the agony of the attempt.

"Notice how he answered to Scar-head."

"Oh, shut up," yawned and rubbed the sleep crust from his eyes, "and where the hell are we?" he noticed the strange room.

"What's going on?" Ginny sat up sleepily.

"You're in the room of requirements!" a heavy Irish accent laughed.

"Ahh!" the four dreamers screamed.

Seamus Finnegan stood grinning ear to ear, at a door way that seemed to have just popped into existence.

"What the hell did you do!?" Ron gathered to his full height and towered over Seamus menacingly, fisting his hand around the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, good you're back to normal, how was the forest lover boy?"

Ron's hand dropped from his collar like a dead weight. It all hit him like a frying to the back of the head. He remembered everything, reading in the night, the dream, the two kisses, the jealous rage, Neville, the silent breakfast—the Forest! He slowly turned to the rest, blushing scarlet.

"WHAT the HELL did you do!!" Hermione cried, shoving Ron out of the way and grabbed the neck of Seamus' robes with both hand, a crazed look in her eye.

"Well," he began as Ron pried Hermione off him and calmed her down, "it all started when Ron started going with Lavender."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron could see where this road was leading at once, "You did this all for Lavender?"

"Yeah, I know it was rash, but you're so sickening together. So I came up with this idea to distract you with Hermione and she'd come back to me."

"So, where exactly do we come into this little plan of yours?" Harry motioned to Ginny and he confused.

"Actually, Ginny was never supposed to be involved at all. Originally neither of you were. But then Dean," Ginny rolled her eyes internally, "thought it would have been funny to see Ron and Harry fight over Hermione," he laughed, but faltered nervously under Hermione's vicious gaze and stopped abruptly clearing his throat before continuing, "And so it began!"

"Alright, how'd you do it?" Ron asked disgusted.

"Well we had to get love potion and give it to you guys. First we made one really big dosage with what we thought was Hermione's hair for Harry to drink. Then we made a jealousy potion with what was left of Harry's love potion for Ron. Then we made an little dosage of love with the right hair for Ron, 'cause we figured he would already be jealous of Harry's love for Hermione, anyway."

"But if Ron did have love potion why didn't it work?" Hermione scrutinized.

"It did, for the first few minutes anyhow," Seamus raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Hermione turned away for him pink in the cheeks as she remembered the kiss.

"So, apparently Dean got the wrong bloody hair somehow, and Harry fell for Ginny. Then since Ron's jealousy potion follows Harry's love potion, and we put so much more of it in his system then Hermione's real potion his jealous rage overpowered it and he forgot all about you!"

"Hang on, when did all this potion slipping take place?" Ron inquired.

"In your sleep," Seamus answered plainly.

"Well that would explain the dream…" Ron thought aloud.

"What?" Hermione hissed, at him.

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, Dean and I argued a bunch, and decided on my original plan, and tried to cut Harry and Ginny out of the picture. That's when things got really tricky."

"What do you mean?" Ginny spoke tentatively.

"Ron shared his water!" Seamus accused Ron.

"There was potion in that?!" Ron yelped.

"Yes, you had a love potion to cancel out all your jealousy and remember Hermione. And an antidote was added to Harry's, so he would go back to normal and getting him and Ginny out of the way."

"But I sat on it," Ron remembered.

"Yeah and that's why Harry and Ron fought to the death over Hermione."

"One thing I don't get," Hermione stopped the story, "if Ron and Harry took potion after practice, why was Ron still such an arse, sorry Ron, when we met in the library?"

"Well, Ron's jealousy potion is made to correspond with Harry's first potion, so both potions hadn't worn off, just yet. Not to mention since these love potions have lengths that depend on how pretty the girl is, Ginny's lasted a lot longer," Ginny blushed in spite of her anger.

"Watch it Finnegan," Ron scowled.

"Well what about my potion?" Hermione sustained her incredulous, angry composure, as she subtly fished for a compliment.

"Erm..." scratched his head as if thinking of a suitable answer, then he opened his mouth like he was about do so, "So anyway," he changed the subject. Hermione's suspicious gaze fell to a dark glare.

"If this is the room of requirements where was that forest?" Harry broke in.

"No, same place."

"But I asked for a place no one could get to."

"Maybe but the room wasn't under your control, it was under mine," Seamus reasoned, "Remember you two were never suppose to come here. Harry was supposed to be back to normal, break it off with Ginny. Hermione would lead Ron here thinking they were still together and then they'd be alone here, while I went after Lavender. But that didn't happen because somebody's fat arse knocked the stinking water over!"

"It's you're bloody plan to drug us in the first place!" Ron snapped.

"What about the forest?" Hermione wondered out of no where.

"A bit of situational irony," Seamus explained, "I heard part of that story you were reading, thought it would be funny the use it as the setting of the room."

"Wow, Seamus, you know I might have thought your plan was very well thought out and impressive," Hermione congratulated calmly, "except," she continued, adding irritation with every reason, "for the fact that you screwed with our heads for a day, nearly poisoned Harry and Ron, and almost ruined all our friendships for Lavender!" she panted, a moment, to catch her breath, "Oh, yeah and apparently I'm not pretty enough to make a love potion work for more then three seconds!"

"I never said that!"

"It's my hair isn't it?" she was growing to hysterics, ignoring Seamus.

"Hermione your hair is beautiful!" Ginny jumped to the rescue as the encouraging best friend, "It's just an acquired taste."

"Oh, great it's Sushi!"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's raw fish wrapped in seaweed."

"Eww!" Ron said without thinking.

"Ron!" Ginny stabbed her elbow into Ron's ribs.

"Oww… I mean your hair's not like that," Ron assured as he rubbed his side.

"Yeah…. Well I should go now and find Lavender. Unless, Ron, you still really mind."

"Uh…" Ron scratched his head, "Seamus, you haven't actually seen Lavender have you?"

"Not since yesterday after Breakfast. Why?" Seamus became suspicious, "Do you really mind then? She's not going to love you much after all this."

"Trust me, taking her from me is the least of your problems, go ahead!"

"Thanks mate!" Seamus smiled, and confidently walked out. Ron watched him go thinking, and burst with laughter as soon as the door shut behind Seamus.

"Ron what is so funny?!" Hermione crossed her arms in irritation.

"Nothing," Ron hiccupped and wiped his eyes.

"Ron you've been saying that all morning!" Hermione growled, "Now, what is i --," she recognized the devilish grin, Ron usually shared with Harry when they did something they weren't supposed to, "Oh dear, what did you do?"

"Er… well, I… er…. You see, in my jealous rage," Ron said, trying to blame it on the potion, "I harminflubermerchunur…" he mumbled.

"Sorry what," Hermione closed the space between them in a step, so he couldn't escape.

"Do you remember that love potion you gave me yesterday?" Ron took a new approach at his explanation.

"Ron! You didn't! You're a prefect!" Hermione realized, appalled.

"He did!" Harry high-fived Ron, very proud.

"WHO? Ron! Who?" she pleaded.

"Nerfuralium…" Ron murmured sheepish under Hermione's gaze.

"Who?"

"Neville! Alright? Neville, Neville, Neville!"

"Oh my god," Ginny gasped, but then began to laugh, "So, Seamus is off to find Lavender, and will most likely find her in love with Neville."

"But Neville can't be that _studly_, the potion couldn't have lasted that long," Harry reasoned.

"Well, a full bottle of that love potion is guaranteed to last twelve hours, so it might just be wearing off now! Well now I won't have to hex Seamus." Ginny laughed thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm still hexing him!" Hermione confirmed indifferently.

"Hermione, would you get over your hair!"

"It's not that! Seamus, a boy who had no eyebrows for half his first year, because he continuous singed them off, completely screwed us over for a whole weekend, just to take back your girl friend, who you actually didn't want in the first place. And now even that's not going to happen, because you filled her up with love for Neville!"

"Well what are we still doing here? We can't miss that!" Harry excitedly took Ginny by the hand and dragged her to see Seamus' impending demise. Hermione gave up yelling.

"Well what are you so sore about? You weren't filled up with potion and have to fist fight Harry!" Ron rubbed a bruise on his neck.

"Yeah for me," she chuckled, "I suppose Dean had a funny idea there."

"Then they made us kis…" Ron trailed off on his attempt to make a joke, Hermione became rigid and he went red.

"Well wha… what do you think we should do about that?" she asked sheepishly.

"Harry and Ginny seemed to have made like it never happened," Ron observed.

"Yeah but that's them, everything I said in the Boys' Dormitory was true, you know, give it a month, they be together," Hermione stated looking to the exit the said pair just left through.

"Whether that's true or not, that's not going to happen to us," he laughed knowing that was a lie or at least wishing it was, "I mean that whole day was a trick of the mind." He lied again.

"I guess if you put that way," Hermione tried her hardest to hide the disappointment behind her oak wood eyes, "We can agree to it as well," she held out her hand to shake on it.

Ron looked at her hand with a twinge of guilt. She looked at the floor as he reached out to it, but then cringed away, with one last chance at stake.

"Hermione?" he thought hard as the words suddenly disappeared in his head, "Do you… I… you… I… don't… want this to just be a dream."

She looked back up at him, and only had time to blink her watery eyes. He took that as her answer before she could speak, Ron pulled her to him. They kissed in perfect harmony.

As the kiss deepened the room melted like ice around them. The piercing sun and frigid blue sky, extinguished to a pale yellow moon in a midnight sea of stars. Moss and earth flooded the stone floor from all directions. Young trees and vibrant flowers sprouted and twisted up miscellaneously, and fire flies faded and winked in and out of sight around them.

Ron opened his eyes again.

"Damnit," he cursed silently to the gold watch on his wrist, in the darkness. 3 a.m. Saturday morning and he found himself in his bed. Exasperation filled him as he ran his hand up his hair line and then yanked it back out so his already tousled bangs stuck up from his head. He rolled on his side tried to sleep once more.

"No more yielding but a dream"

The End

A/N: Wow, I love Shakespeare, don't you?


	8. Credits

CHARACTER CREDITS!

in order of HP characters importance!

RONALD WEALSEY-DEMETRIUS

HERMIONE GRANGER-HELENA

HARRY POTTER-LYSANDER

GINNY WEASLEY-HERMIA

LAVANDER BROWN-TITANIA

SEAMUS FINNEGAN-OBERON

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM-NICK BOTTOM

DEAN THOMAS-PUCK

tHANK YOU ALL WHO READ THIS STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, I SUPPOSE THIS IS MY WAY OF GIVING EVERYONE A HUGE REVIEW REPLY EVEN TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN AND I REALLY HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

PEACE OUT! ; D

cUTEwITHaCAPITAL-Q


End file.
